Chuck Versus The 'Bo'ooby Trap
by fun-is-murder
Summary: This is a twist of the last couple episodes of chuck. (decieded to change the summary due to confusion.)
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Versus **Bo**oby trap

_So here's an Au of the last couple of episodes of chuck. Okay kind of not Au, just chuck loses his memory instead of Sarah. There will be a few twist and turns and maybe even surprises here and there, but hand on heart I will try to stick to the plot and cannon characters._

_I do not own chuck. Oh gawd, if only I own chuck._

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. **

Sarah gave a soft moan as her cozy sleep was interrupted by her phone ringing. She turned her head lazily to the night stand. Since one hand is trapped underneath her pillow, where her head is slumped on top of it, she uses her free hand to slowly grab her phone. Sarah lethargy presses the accept button and places it her ear. "Hello" she dazedly replied.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" Chuck asked with concern, realizing he may have woken his beautiful majestic wife's sleep. He walked across castle and sat down in the conference room and slumped back into one of the office chairs.

Sarah sat up with a groan, she just wanted five more minutes of nap time and she would okay, but she guessed that was not going to happen. She plopped her elbow on the pillow, so she was leaning a little and then let the same arm brush her fingers through her hair. "Hmm... No" she gave a little yawn and then carried on, "well, yeah. Why you up so earlier?"

"Sorry" Chuck muttered, feeling his discomfort for what he did. "But, our-our last mission got me thinking; this is our opportunity to live without fear, which then lead me to head down to castle and do some thinking and now I had this bright idea to ring up contracts and find someone to buy the BuyMore. Luckily, someone's company is crazy enough to actually be awake this early and are willing to buy it, Sarah!" he let himself smile and took a breather to let Sarah express her opinion. with a small 'hmmhmm , new start' He carried on, "You could ring some for sale office rooms and take a look sometime next week. So tonight at our place we should open up some Champagne, invite Morgan and Casey. Celebrate an end to a chapter. We even could destroy the intersect glasses to show that we actually mean it this time"

Sarah listened carefully to chuck and grinned. If she looked back from 6 years ago, she never ever imagined she would be married and was going to start a domestic life. Chuck was blessing sent down to her. She realized what life is like without being a shell or a pet for the CIA.

As he kept on babbling, Sarah took it in her best interest to get dressed. She would get a shower once she woke up and had a coffee. Sarah stood up, pressing the loudspeaker and throwing it down on her bed. "Yeah, I Got it. I promise I'll ring them today" Sarah paused as she buttoned her ocean blue jean trousers. "I guess one last mission wasn't jinx after all" she chuckled.

"I guess not" Chuck replied blankly. He bit his tongue hard to keep his superstition silent. Damn Sarah! He thought. Now he had to beg and prey that Sarah was right. "I love you"

Sarah pulled her dull grey vest shirt over her head. Quickly and naturally, she placed her hair in a messy bun. she wasn't really going anywhere today and she didn't need to impress anyone but her husband. "I love you too chuck. Bye" As her husband said his farewell back; she reached over the unraveled covers to where she placed her phone and hung up. Squeezing her phone in her tight pocket, she made her way out the bedroom and took a steady pace downstairs.

Sarah had gone rusty. If she wasn't so excited by the fact she was having an actual future, that wasn't set around guns and skimpy outfits, or the fact her spy training was out-dated, She would have seen the shadow hidden in the living room. She took a few steps forward to get to the door to retrieve the paper from outside, when bang! Sarah felt the gun collide with her head and she whimpered. Falling into her captures hand, she lost consciousness in a matter of seconds

"Never let the bad guy get away" Nicholas Quinn joked, although he kept his stern glare on the ex CIA agent.

Chuck was just filling out the last details of the contract, still in the conference room, when his phone went off. It showed a picture of his intelligent, attractive wife and he couldn't help but smile and feel proud of both them. "Hey again."

Nicholas couldn't help smirk as he passed Sarah's unconscious body to one of his paid and trained butch men. "I have your wife. " Quinn gave a small pause to let it sink into chuck's head. "Bring the intersect to the San Pedro dock, pier 23" He hung up the phone sharply, and then dropped it next to his foot. Quinn then proceeded to stomp onto Sarah's phone letting no evidence escape the room.

Chuck's eyes widen with fear. It felt like the spy world didn't want to let go without a fight. "Bartowksi?" He heard his male partner's gruff voice come from behind. He swirled around so he didn't have his back to him. Chuck couldn't help take a deep breath, his heart aching for what the possibilities that might happen to her. "Quinn has Sarah"


	2. Chapter 2

_This is going to be a small chapter on how chuck get the intersect. i will keep updating when i don't have college. I've also looked over the other chapter and tried correcting grammar and spelling. Please feel free if you see a mistake tell me. Love you all. Oh and i skipped the fight the scene cause i'm that bad_

_I do not own chuck._

Chuck and Casey made their way into the loading dock station. They were both armed and vested up. Chuck wore a body harness to carry two tranquilizers pistols. He also carried one in his hand, ready to defend himself and Casey, not that Casey needed it. he also wore a leg strap on his outer leg, which held the thorn in his side, the intersect glasses.

Casey carried in both hands an air assault rifle and in his dark black trousers he had a glock.26, which was located at the back underneath his dark grey combat jacket. he had 2 spare clips for each one hidden in his inside pocket of his jacket one on one side and the other on the other.

"where is everybody?" whispered chuck as they got to the center of the room. chuck would have laughed at the irony when a few moments later, he could make out over 50 combat heavy shoes march their way.

"It's a trap!" Casey shouted

They headed for cover as warning shots were fired Casey dived to the right on one side container and chuck followed suit, although he turned left. Casey aimed his gun at the soldiers, knowing there was going to be a blood shed.

"Hold your fire, Casey. They have Sarah" chuck exclaimed to him, he just hoped Casey listened. chuck then took this as an opportunity to stand up, holding his gun out in front.

"Chuck Bartowski, put the intersect glasses on the floor" One of the men Commanded, now aiming his gun at chuck.

"Not 'till you show me my wife" He gritted through his teeth, feeling an urge to shoot this guy. Chuck wasn't a violent guy. He saw good in everyone, but when it came down to his wife he couldn't help turn a little darker.

"There's been a change of plan. She is needed." The soldier brushed it off, like it didn't matter "Glasses, on the floor now"

Chuck's anger burst like a balloon as he was told that he wasn't allowed to reunite with his wife. He knew he only had a tranq gun but was sure as hell going to fight, after all the lies and corruption he has suffered. He aimed the gun more and took a shot, which luckily knocked the man unconscious and then hell broke loose.

They both fort very well, but it was soon going to be over. The more Casey and chuck took down men, more men seemed to pop up. It was like a never ending game.

Casey crouched down behind another container after his position was compromised. it seemed the men were edging them in a corner like a game of cat and mouse. At least he could get a good eye on Bartowski. He may have had experience in the field, but chuck was no spy. He had promise Sarah that he would keep him safe. He was down to his last gun, his glock.26. He place the last clip into it and shouted over to him, "I've got one clip left. Any sign of exit?"

Chuck took his last shot. He couldn't defend himself. "dammit" he cursed throwing the gun on the floor, angrily. he knelled on the cold hard floor catching his breath back. They were both totally screwed. It was only a matter of time. He finally caught his breath as he saw the glasses in his leg strap. This was it. He had to take this chance. Chuck reached into his pocket and took the glasses out the pocket and placed the black rimmed glasses onto his face. "no, but it's okay. I've got this."

Casey knew chuck had a bad plan that meant risking in his life. he took one shot, just missing the man since his thoughts were somewhere else. His eyes widened "Chuck, no!" He knew, like always that chuck wouldn't listen to his advice, but there was nothing he could do.

Thousand of images appeared all at once. they raced across his eyes and burned into his skull, leaving a powerful mark so the intersect could nestle in. The download was over fast. He stopped himself keeling over as he took them off. He couldn't help but smile as he saw a pole and flashed automatically on it. He stood up in a fast motion and took the tip of his toe to flip it up the pole into his hand. "lets dance!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chuck versus mission possible_

_Here we go again. sorry for the lateness college *makes wale noises* anyway back to the story._

_Do not own chuck_

"I don't know what you expect of me" Sarah stated, breaking the staring contest they held ever since they walked, well in Sarah's point of view forced, onto the bullet train.

Quin and Sarah sat across each other and naturally Sarah's hand was cuffed to the uncomfortable looking chair. She leaned back giving her hand a little twist as she looked out the window. Quin had his hand on the desk and a great wide smirk on his face. He was about to reply when one of his men entered. The man leaned into his hear and Sarah knew that something was wrong when he saw his smile turn wicked.

As the guard left quin kept his grin as he spoke, "I got word that your friends, Bartowski and Casey, just delivered the Intersect glasses to my men. They're on route to my base." he leaned a little close to Sarah and spoke in a whisper, "Bartowski had his time. Now it's mine"

He stood up and punched in a few codes. He turned to Sarah's glare "And don't think you're going to be rescued. There were two parts to that communication. Bad news, your friends are dead." The door slid open in that moment and he stepped out, letting the door close behind him

On the other side of the bullet train two coffins laid out on the floor each had a sliver plaq with the words written, chuck bartowski and John Casey. In that moment both coffins opened up in sync. Chuck and Casey both sat up and removed their oxygen mask. Chuck took in a deep breath and smiled at Casey "Told you."

Casey just gave a grunt and stepped out of the coffin, dismissing chuck's comment. "Train rolls out in seven minutes, Come on"

As they both made their way through the next department, Casey couldn't help worry a little. He halted and took chuck's arm dragging him back "Hey, you thought about what you going to tell walker? It is faul-"

Chuck cut casey off knowing what he was about to say and knew he was about to give him a lecture on that the intersect was bad, gruff gruff. "I'll tell her at the right moment. In the meantime let's just rescue my wife"

Casey gave a "huh u-" and shook his head a little, letting go of chucks arm and followed his trail.

Back at castle Morgan was sat down on the stool as Devon placed electrodes' on to each side of the front of his head. Ellie walked past and explained something to Devon and naturally Morgan had to disturb the conversation

"-uh and what does deleterious mean?"

"Could be worse than we thought" Devon said out loud, placing one more on his face

Ellie just rolled her eyes and looked at her husband "Don't worry, honey, Morgan's vocabulary never really expanded beyond cereal boxes and comic books."

"I'll have you know there are puzzles on them that can be quite challenging." Morgan squeaked back.

This lead to Alex walking in and placing hand on his shoulder and giving him a small smile "its okay Morgan, We'll get through this."

"I know, it's just, you know, I'm a trained spy now. I should be with chuck, helping him save Sarah. Not letting him flash and making my own moves. I'm a weapon"

"Hold still Morgan" Ellie moved into Morgan's line of sight and ripped one of the probes off, noticing it wasn't placed on right.

"Ouch that hurty" He whimpered

Alex couldn't help but giggle "my hero"

Sarah twisted at her cuffs one more time. She waited until the guards were distracted before taking off her wedding ring. Bless chuck she thought as it turned into a lock pick. She began to twist into the cuffs lock and waited until she heard a small a click. "Presto" she murmured to herself. As the guards look back, Sarah placed her hand on the once cuffed hand and waited till they looked away.

Sarah stood up and placed her back against the wall where the guards couldn't see her. She waited until the door slid open, before sticking her hand out and giving one of the men a chop to the face. She stepped out in a fast motion and gave the man a kick to the gut. As he was kicked out the door sarah was about to follow and take the final blow until someone grabbed her by the throat. The well-built man pushed her back into the room, slamming her into the wall and gave a grin, "Boss dunt' need you no more." Sarah kicked at the man and tried to pull his hand off her swollen neck, but it was no use. She was losing air. She let her body hang loose saving her energy for when he let go.

Chuck took this the opportunity to swing from out the vent and had a small flash of kung fu. Jumping off he replied with anger "how about picking on someone your own side" obviously the guy turned to look at chuck letting Sarah's body drop. He aimed for a punch but chuck blocked it. They kept coming and chuck kept blocking, finally chuck gave up on the whole fighting lark and did a drop kick to the face, making him fly out the window.

Chuck turned on his heal and crouched down beside Sarah. "Hey, hey. You okay." He asks softly as Sarah finally opened her eyes.

"what happened?"

Chuck was about to open his mouth and reply when the woman announced they're departure. He looked around and noticed the window Locking and knew the doors where to. "Come on we need to get off the train" he helped her on her feet and they both made their way out.

They both finally arrived at the end of the train, where Casey was knelt down trying to override the whole system. Casey turned to look at them both "it's sealed. I can't do anything. We are going too fast"

"Let me take a stab at it" chuck replied

As he was about to step forward Nicholas Quin took a step out of the shadows aiming his gun at the three. "Well, it looks like somebody sent me false messages. Don't know how you did it, but, uh, I'll applaud later." He moved more into the room keeping the gun pointing at them. Casey stood up as he carried on speaking making him feels less intimated "Meanwhile, nobody moves." quin finished of saying

Chuck felt the flash enter his brain and before he knew it, he grasped the umbrella at the side of a suitcase and jabbed it into quins rib as he stumbled back Casey charged at the coffin, closing the lid so Nicholas wouldn't escape.

"Can he escape?"

"Nope, digital lock. He won't know the combo" Casey replied to chuck questions.

"Okay. I'm sorry, but what the hell is going." Sarah finally spoke, feeling like Alice entering wonderland. "H-how the hell- Oh god. You have the intersect, don't you?"

"ugh..Yeah. I can explain"

"well it looks like we're stuck on here until we arrive at yashmiro station. So explain"

Casey interrupted them both stepping in-between "Well, I'll have Beckman meet us with CIA and Japanese Intelligence to take control of Quinn. If it will make sarah feel better i'll ask her to bring the suppression device." He then turned is attention to Sarah "Sarah, does Quinn have any other men with him on this train?"

Her brain started to work like clockwork and she felt anger rise a little, that chuck could do something stupid like this. "you didn't download the same version of the one that Morgan had?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck versus mission possible part 2

_Okay so here we go again thank you for reviewing and giving this a shot. If there is any questions you would like me answer go ahead. I will either pm you or write here if you are guest. I'm sorry it took so long. I still don't own Chuck_

Chuck and Sarah made their way one more time down the narrow isle of the bullet train. Casey had explained that they would take it on turns to keep an eye out on Quinn. He even volunteered to take the first watch mentioning something about them both sorting this whole thing out and Casey saying something about how he didn't want "lady feelings" in the way of the most important mission, which was Casey way of saying he cared.

Another door slid open and Sarah stomped through the isle. Chuck shivered feeling his wife's raft as he let her lead the way.

"What were you thinking, It wiped Morgan's memory."

"I had no choice it was either them or me" He took her hand and halted outside the hall of the room. He dragged her back to his body making it attract like a magnet, not touching just close enough to feel the heat upon each other breaths. Chuck looked into Sarah's crystal blue eyes with a frown.

"Look, I couldn't risk losing you and if I had a chance to do it again I wouldn't change a thing and-and I promise to you once this hell train journey is over, the intersect will be gone and we can have that life we both wanted. I love you, Sarah"

Sarah's eyes softened and she couldn't help give him a warm smile; she ran her hand down his arm slowly to say I forgive you "I love you too"

Chuck reached in for small kiss with Sarah accepting his apology. It escalated to her wrapping her arms around his waist and chuck holding her face as the kiss moved faster. Finally as they both came up for air. Their noses inches apart from one other, Sarah breathed a small sigh, "You know, uh, we still have a good bit of time before we get to Yamashiro."

Chuck gave his Bartowski special smile and took her hand, heading to the nearest room.

* * *

><p>Morgan relaxed back into a pillow of a trolley bed. Instead of his buy more clothes he was now wearing a hospital gown. The electrodes still attached at the top of the head, Morgan looked up at the castle's ceiling with a heaving a big sigh.<p>

Alex had already noticed Morgan's body language change to frustration. She knew Morgan wanted to be there for chuck and Sarah, but he had to understand, what he is doing now is important. She rubbed his shoulder, her lips giving him a comfortable smile. "Keep telling yourself, this is for the mission" she whispered in to his ear.

Ellie looked at Morgan with curiosity. It was puzzle and it was hard than anything she has ever dealt with before. She ran hand through her hair and places it back down on her lap "I still don't know what caused the memory loss and why it triggered after a month?" she furrowed her eyebrows and carried on "in the month between him getting the Intersect and his amnesia, what happened?"

"Castle was renovated, retooled. Carmichael Industries was formed. And then they started going on missions." Alex replied

"Anything different happen on missions, or any accident like head trauma, concussion"

"What, no. They couldn't even get close. " This time Morgan answered and sitting up and letting his leg dangle of the edge of the bed. "I would just flash and then bam! I dropped those baddies like they were hot."

"Where you flashing before mission" Elli felt the edge like she was getting to the answer she wanted to. Now she just needed to push the right buttons and see the outcome.

"I didn't have to, but out in the field, I was busting out the Intersect all the time."

"That's when you became a douche" Alex mumbled to herself

Unluckily, Morgan heard and he whipped his head towards his girlfriend "Would you say "douche"?"

Ellie did a rethink of what she did and jumped up "It seems like Maybe there's a correlation between the number of flashes and brain deterioration." She had it. Ellie finally cracked it. She just hoped she had a bit more information to back this up

Morgan jumped off the bed with a little whoop "I can go to japan" But before morgan knew it he was getting turned down with "no, no. This is hypothesis" He placed himself back onto the bed with a flop.

"I know, I'll get some pizza" Alex said, heading out.

"Pizza combo. " He said with a smile. Alex looked back with a grin and with a small nod before heading off.

As Alex began walking out of the buy more and into the parking lot she felt a cold hands wrap around her mouth and stomach. She gave a little whimper as the tranq dart entered her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head and before she knew she had been dragged away.

* * *

><p>"Colonel" Quinn chimed "colonel, do you mind if we talk and you open this container"<p>

"nah"

"How about you let me out or you team at Burbank is dead if I don't give the signal"

Cased grumbled and gave an eye roll as he opened the container and pointed the gun at Nicholas. If he was the old Casey he would have just let it slide, but now Bartowski rubbed off on him, he had grown a weakness. Especially since he found out he was a father. He had to take the risk of getting Quinn's guard dog's off his friends and family "No, funny business or you lose a leg or maybe even a toe. " He took a step away from the casket, still pointing his gun at him

Quinn smirked as he got out of the casket. He held out one arm in defense as the other reached for the phone. He dialed the cell and he couldn't help but laugh "Good. " As heard Casey take the safety off the gun he held up his hands "I wouldn't do that if I was you. We have one of your team members. You may know her Alex." he chuckled again " of course you do. You are her father after all and before you empty the clip into my head, the only way you're going to see this girl again is to do what I say and before you ask how. That little apartment of chuck Bartowski is full of wonderful things that led to your down fall and his. You took a whole meaning to spy next door, uh. Casey .You get to choose, shoot me they shoot her or you're going to do me a favor and let her live."

"Prove it" Casey clenched through his teeth as the anger ripped up inside.

Quinn entered the button that placed it on speaker, "Put the girl on"

Casey heard the sickening slap from down the phone and his heart melted as she gave a whimper. He heard the guy make a remark, but it was to hallow and fuzzy to hear "Alex! You okay" he shouted in terror

"Dad.. Yeah-yeah I'm okay. 'm sorr-"

Before Alex could get a word out Quinn hung up. "So, what's it going to be?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mission possible part 3**_

_Okay so here's a few things that i want to express to the reviewers;_

_Wilf21: thank you, hope you are interested. Don't worry things will start to twist in the story_

_Phnxgrl,red lightening and guest: thank you so much hope you are still reading it. I know they're late replies, but only learnt this cool trick a weak ago. And guest, i would carry on the story, but i really feel intimidated with the great season 6 stories that have been published on here and it's really hard to compete with that._

_Chuckfanster: again if you are still reading this then thank you, but i think you are little confused. This is not a complete AU it just a a redo of the last couple of episode, sorry buddy. Hope you still like it though._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews and reading my story. It means a lot you are all great by giving me the power to keep it going and who cares if it's not a strong fanfic, if only a small amount of people read it then i won't disappoint, it's only fair. I am begging you to shout out for error and mistake. I will be sad, but i won't feel embarrassed reading back through it. Sorry for the lateness again, college really is a killer. Anyway rant over, expect the part where i say, I DO NOT OWN CHUCK<em>

* * *

><p>They both huddled in the portable bed, that was supplied to them on the bullet train. Sarah had her head rested on chuck's lap with just her grey tank top on and chuck laid his back against the wall with his legs rested up. just like Sarah he was just wearing an under white vest. Covers were wrapped around their body, since their trousers were transfix to the floor. Sarah lifted her up from chuck with a soft smile,<p>

"Chuck, i'm ready. I'm ready to leave the spy life. Once we are off this train I want to retire."

"Are you sure? Aren't you going to miss the guns, the pa-"

Sarah cut chuck off in mid-sentence, wanting to make it clear that this time she was deadly serious and she truly meant it, "Yes. I will miss it, but don't you think our future will be exciting enough with out it; the red door, the picket fence and maybe even a little man..."

"or wo-man" chuck hummed making Sarah giggle. Although there was something else he could see it in her eyes. he let is mouth perform a small frowned. Of course, knew she was worried about the intersect, even if he reassured her so many times. He softly moved her hair away from her head and placed a kiss on top of it, before whispering in her ear "I still remember us and everything else. I'll be okay, promise"

All Sarah could do was nod and was about to return the comfort with a kiss on the lips, however she interrupted with a small buzz from Chuck's phone.

Chuck reached behind him and retrieved his phone from under the pillow. He unlocked the screen and with huff, he gave a look at Sarah, "It's a text from Casey. He needs a break"

A few minutes later, Chuck and Sarah were both dressed and were making their way to Casey, this time both walking side by side. Once entering the control room they both gave a quick glance at each other their smiles dropping and both halted as Casey held a gun to their face. Sarah's face crinkled in confusion "what's going on? where's Quinn" Casey was about to speak when Quinn decide this was his Que to step in from behind her and chuck

"You Spies need to watch your back more often" he laughed, shrugging his shoulder in the process "Doesn't matter now. An end of an era. A good end for me, but for you Mr Bartowski, not so much."

"I'm sorry. I had to tell him. He has Alex" Casey explained still holding the gun tightly his knuckle clenching so hard to the gun.

"Chuck, go over to the control panel over there and turn the dinning car off. I need some privacy."

Chuck followed Quinn's order giving him an opportunity to text Morgan. As he turned his back on all three, he used one hand to start messing with the vent and the other taking his phone out. As Nicholas wasn't looking he sent a quick message to Morgan, "Alx n dnger" He would have been professional and done it formally, but he didn't have time. He used is other hand now to open the vent fully and type in something. Once he heard the voice explaining the dinning car was closed, he stood up, placing both hands in his pocket, slyly to move the phone back.

* * *

><p>Morgan was not a patient man especially when it came down to food. He was now comfortable in his Buymore manager clothes and luckily nothing sticking to his head. bringing his watch to his line of sight, he noticed Alex had been gone over 10 minutes. He was thinking about calling when he received chuck's message. "oh no" he thought out loudly. He pushed the swinging chair that he was sat on, over to the computer and typed in the security to get the Buymore on the screen. Panic rushing into his veins, he typed in a few more codes getting him in the parking lot, with his phone still in his left hand he tried calling her, but it went straight to voice mail. "oh no" he repeated to himself.<p>

Ellie's was typing up what she had found, comparing scat scans from a normal one to Morgans still trying to fix this whole memory thing, but her eyes couldn't help trail up to Morgans antic. She knew a worried face and right now Morgan was worried "Is everything okay"

"No" Morgan answered flatly turning his chair to face Ellie. He held up the phone to show the text that chuck had sent "Alex is missing"

"Don't worry will find her. You go check into the Buymore, see if anyone has seen her and i'll ring chuck up to find out what's going on" she gave him reassuring smile as he got off the chair to make his way out of castle.

* * *

><p>Her jaw ached, that was the first thing she felt after waking up the second time now. It was quite a slap and she had to fight back the tears, she didn't know where she was, she just wanted to leave. Even though her father hadn't been there long, he had still taught her to be strong and not to show any signs of weakness, so Alex kept her stern glare at the man and women who held her captive. The place was cold, almost letting her breath show in the air. It was quite dark, due to only a blue tinted light, however she just manage to make out the the outline of the bodies. Both hands where cuffed in front of her and her legs where tied up around the chair using tire wraps. Alex huffed feeling useless and not knowing what to do.<p>

* * *

><p>The four of them stood in dinning car, Chuck and Sarah both trying to come up with something to save Alex and themselves, and Casey was furious he just needed his daughter safe. If any thing could get worse they were now at unfair advantage, he had his gun disarmed and now it was in Quinn hands, "I got chuck and Sarah. Even gave you the intersect glasses. The hours up call your team" Casey gritted through his teeth to Quinn<p>

"These useless things, nothing on them" he stated, taking the glasses out of his pocket and inspecting them.

"Make the call"

"Fine, the girl gets another half- hour" He placed the intersect glasses back into his trouser pocket and then reached into his inside jacket pocket, grabbing his phone. He dallied the number then placed it to his ear ,"uh hello, it's quin. she gets another half hour" he hung up the phone and place it back into his pocket "You happy?"

"That's all I need. Half hour is an eternity"

Sarah couldn't help smirk as the gun was taken off Casey and now in Quinn's hand, she was certain she could hurt this on. As he babbled on, Sarah looked at her husband, nodding her head and looking over to the knife and fork on the table.

Chuck trusted Sarah to make the right plan to get them out so he nodded back. Still looking at quin, he took the small table knife off the table, passing it over to Sarah behind his back and tried his best not to let quin see. chuck flashed quickly as Sarah throw the knife at Quinn's shoulder, they both moved as fast as they coud and as chuck distracted quin with a punched to his gut, Sarah came round from behind and pulled the gun from his back pocket. She pointed the gun at his head as she grabbed his hand, twisting it into his back so he was in hold that he couldn't get out of and if he moved it would cause a small sharp pain to his collarbone.

"Don't move or i swear i'll put a bullet in your shoulder. It won't kill you, but 'sure as hell hurt" Sarah spat out as her hold over Quinn tightened and the gun pressed harder to his head.

"Walker" Casey warned, he couldn't lose Alex and he couldn't let this stink of the earth hurt his friends. He was torn on what to do.

"i'd listen to your partner."

"No this is what's going to happen. You giving that 30 minutes for Alex's life was the loss battle. We have 20 minutes to get to her, which this train journey is only 10. When we get off this train we're going to trade you for her! You got that" Sarah shouted pulling him closer to her making him whimper.

"This isn't over. This has only just began amber-scale 4.345.." Quinn shouted over to chuck. They had to understand he had been planing this for 3 years, training; what was in the intersect, the strength and weakness. He didn't have the program but he knew all about that thanks to the ring and fulcrum. He knew all the moves and they had no chance against him

"3344560909909090 code of an unknown allies part to protect the world from what the creator had done. 99999 Stop!" Chuck sucked in a deep breathe and said this in one mouth full. His eyes rolled back and numbers started to flash through his head; A picture of soldier with guns, an intersect room, the CIA log. Thing started to go foggy for chuck, it was this longest flashed he had ever had. A man shaking another mans hand, both looked very familiar. Pictures still running through his brain, that seemedlike clouds of dust rested on top of them, these were not making sense.

"chuck?" she called out.

Once Chuck had fell to his knees his jaw clenching ever so tight and his hands at the side of his head, trying to block out pain, Casey made it to his side trying to bring him back to reality, but it was like he was trapped "Come on Bartowski not now!"

Sarah had let her guard down once chuck was begging the world to stop what was going on inside his head. Quinn grabbed her arm stabbing what look like a dart into her hand, which had been took from his pocket since the whole arm thing happened. She was about to pull the trigger but he had the upper hand now, he twisted her hand making her shoot the ceiling. she was a fighter but he could feel she was getting weaker, the tranq was strong and even with a good fight Sarah finally collapsed to the floor. "Never leave home without one. Well, this has been fun and all, but i have to go." he said pulling the knife that had formatted in his shoulder, but quin just dismissed it as a flesh wounds. he peeled the gun out of Sarah's hand from the floor.

"why you little bastard" Casey stood up about to charge for Quinn but his head whipped round and so did his gun, making Casey halt.

"Alex" He reminded him, he moved over to chuck, who was still in his trans-state and wrapped his arm around him picking him up "This was fun. lets not do it again" he laughed, dragging him over to the luggage compartment. He dropped his body on the floor and made the train split up once the door was closed, leaving Casey and Sarah's part of the train to slow down and his, to carry on at normal speed

He had never had a flash this long and each information wasn't right. it was causing him pain and confusion. He had finally returned to reality, he felt his body relax on the cool ground. Blinking a few times to get his vision the right side up, he saw Sarah's legs sprawled on the floor, then the doors were closed. "Sar-ah" He croaked as his body sprawled back unconscious

Casey was going to get get hell when sarah woke up, chuck was a friend and he let both partners down today. He needed to kill something out of anger and preferable Nicholas. He had frozen once he heard the name Alex. Since when did colonel John Casey freeze and let his team be abandon and betrayed. What was he turning into?


End file.
